Can We Bridge This Gap?
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: One day, Yuki allows Shigure to take him to Ayame's shop. While there, Yuki blows and yells at Ayame, telling him how he hates Ayame's stupid stories. Ayame doesn't stop him when Yuki leaves. But, when Ayame hears squealing tires, he runs outside. What he sees, freaks him out. He runs and saves Yuki. In the end, Yuki realizes something... One-shot. ENJOY! :D


**Me: Hey. Here I am again. This time with a one-shot. It's about Yuki and Ayame. Hopefully I can do this right. Welp, time for the disclaimers! :D Aya?**

**Ayame: Yes? :D**

**Me: Disclaimers, please. :)**

**Ayame: She does not own anything but the plot. :)**

**Me: Thank you! :D**

**Ayame: You are very welcome! :D**

**Me: So, anyway, onto the story. I hope you all like it! :D**

_**Can We Bridge This Gap?**_

Yuki sighed angrly as he stared out of the shop window. He was getting really tired of Ayame's constant rambling. He couldn't believe he had let Shigure force him to come here. It was a mistake. A _huge _mistake.

"And so, with my wonderful charisma I-" Ayame was saying and Yuki was starting to contemplate strangling the stupid snake.

"-swiftly swooped her up and gently-"

"**Will you shut up?!**"

Yuki couldn't handle it anymore. He had heard enough of Ayame's stupid stories about when he was younger. He had shot up from his seat and had never raised his head.

"W-what?" Ayame asked, utterly shocked at Yuki's sudden outburst.

"Shut the hell up..." Yuki said, clenching his fists.

"But, don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Ayame asked. That was IT!

"No! I don't give a damn!" Yuki yelled, snapping his head up and glaring angrly at his older brother. Ayame stared shockingly at his younger brother.

"I hate it that you always rant about stupid things that nobody cares about!" Yuki yelled, starting to shake with anger.

"B-But, nobody ever said-" Ayame started to say, when Yuki cut in.

"That's because you don't let anyone say anything. Everytime we try to, you don't even stop to acknowledge us!" Yuki said, starting to slowly calm down.

"But-" Ayame tried again, but was cut off again.

"No! You don't understand, Ayame. All you care about is yourself and no one else." Yuki said, his eyes never faltering from Ayame's. Ayame couldn't believe that his younger brother felt this way.

"I... I never knew..." Ayame whispered, looking down.

"Duh! Because you never let us get a word in. You talk _at_ us. Not _to_ us." Yuki said, unclenching his fists and staring at his brother.

When Ayame didn't say anything, Yuki grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I'm going home." was all he said before he walked out the front door. Ayame jumped slightly at the sound of the front door slamming. Ayame couldn't believe this. He had never thought that people didn't like his stories. He thought they loved them.

Ayame was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard tires screeching. Yuki!

Ayame shot up from his seat and ran out the shop to see Yuki, frozen in fear, watching a truck come barreling towards him. The driver had lost control! Ayame rushed towards his little brother and tackled him out of the way just in time. The truck zoomed past them and into the empty field next to Ayame's shop. Yuki was shaking in fear. Ayame held Yuki tight, trying to calm his brother.

"Aya-" Yuki tried to say his brothers name.

"Ssh. I'm here. You're safe now." Ayame stopped shaking and looked up and his brother who had looked down and Yuki could no longer see the snake's eyes.

"Ayame?" Yuki choked out. Ayame slowly looked up and looked at Yuki. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears and they showed nothing but fear and regret.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. For everything. I never knew that you hated my stories. I should have known..." Ayame said, looking down again.

"But, thats not the only reason you're crying, is it?" Yuki asked. Ayame shook his head.

"If I had not heard the screeching and remembered that you were out here, you would have been crushed... I couldn't live with myself if that happened... ecspecially when I know that it would have been my fault..." Ayame said.

Yuki pushed on his brothers chest, making Ayame move away from him. Ayame looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about, Ayame? It wouldn't have been your fault." Yuki said, frowning at his brother.

"Because I'm the one who made you angry. It was my fault you stormed out." Ayame said.

"But, if I got hit, it wouldn't be your fault. It'd be my own and the drivers." Yuki explained.

Ayame nodded and sat up. Just then, people crowded around.

"Is everyone okay?" someone asked. Ayame nodded.

"We are. But, we are not sure about the man in the truck." Ayame said. Both Yuki and Ayame approached the truck. They slowly went around the back end and got to the drivers door. The driver had gotten stuck.

"Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" Yuki told him, climbing up on the truck and worked to get the door open while Ayame was trying to keep the man calm. Yuki finally got the door open and Ayame helped the man out. The man had gotten his leg stuck and had broken it, but he was fine altogether. Yuki and Ayame helped the man out of the wreckage and to the ambulance that had showed up.

"Is anyone else hurt?" a medical officer asked. Both men shook their heads. They were fine. Ayame had gotten them out of the way in time.

Ayame and Yuki walked together back to Shigure's house. They hadn't said a word to each other since the accident.

When they got to the house, Yuki stopped outside the door and looked at Ayame.

"Thank you..." Yuki said.

"For what?" Ayame asked.

"Saving me. And realizing what you do." Yuki said.

"You're welcome..." Ayame said, looking down. He wanted Yuki to know how much he wanted this gap between them to be bridged.

"Ayame?" Yuki asked. Ayame looked up.

"Can... Do you think we can bridge the gap between us?" Yuki asked. Ayame was shocked. He had just been thinking the same thing.

"Yes. I think we can. Slowly." Ayame answered, smiling a bit. Yuki smiled back and startes to walk in the house. He stopped. Ayame had started to leave.

"Ayame?" Yuki shouted, turning around. Ayame stopped and turned, only to be tackled by his brother. Ayame caught himself and held the small boy to his chest.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Ayame whispered.

"I'm sorry for always ignoring you..." Yuki mumbled into his brother chest. Ayame smiled into Yuki's hair.

"It's okay..." Ayame soothed. Ayame pulled away from his brother and smiled at him.

"Can we really bridge this gap, Ayame?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. We can. If we try hard enough." Ayame promised. Yuki smiled.

"Okay." Yuki said. He pulled away and started back into the house. Ayame started back to his shop.

"Ayame!" Yuki shouted, stopping Ayame once again. Ayame turned back around and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I... I love you..." Yuki said, nervously. Ayame smiled sweetly.

"I love you, too, dear brother."

**Me: FINALLY! I'm done! It took my forever to do that! D:**

**Yuki: It was...sweet... I liked it...**

**Me: Glad you did, Yuki...**

**Ayame: *sniffles* Oh dear... *crying in the corner***

**Yuki & Me: Right...**

**Me: Anyway! Please review! :D**


End file.
